narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Hachiko
Hachiko is a presumed Genin of Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He is not known quite well yet, due to how antisocial he is, but is quickly learning how to deal with people. He is a member of Team 1, along with two other members whom he is to yet used to and finds them troublesome. Personality Hachiko is antisocial. Not to mention he barely feels any feelings, or emotions, thus rarely shows them. He wouldn't care if he killed someone else, because he just doesn't believe in feelings. Showing weakness like that. He's been ruined since that incident during his younger days. It was either a emotional, depressive wreck or an emotionless, antisocial boy. hen someone is having fun, or being funny, he will just act like normal and stand there, or just have the same expressionless face on. He just isn't one to show it, not anymore. He isn't the happy boy he was before, and it is unknown if he will ever show his emotions again. Unknown to him, he IS showing emotion through his artwork and paintings. If someone work to vandalize his home or try and get into his prized sketchbook, they'd see some rather tragic or horrible picture - In such high detail as well. Maybe there is some depression in him, maybe there isn't. No one knows for real unless you see for yourself. But be careful, trying to vandalize his emotions, he will attack without another thought. But with no real emotion into it, only showing his protective side of his feelings. At other times, he will be very formal with words an actions which is mostly shown when he is on duty with his butler&bodyguard occupation. It's only natural someone would act like this because it's only proper if you are such a thing. No one wants a sloppy, bothersome butler. This is only his part time job. Appearance Hachiko's attire varies really, but his most popular and seen attire consists of a long-sleeve fishnet shirt that reaches only to mid-torso thus exposing the rest of his belly completely. Over this, yet left open, is a long haori-like jacket dyed the color black. On the back, in the color purple are three columns of kanji. First column meaning, 'No Emotion', second column reading, 'No Regrets', the final column reading, 'No Weakness'. As for his legs, strangely it's a black 'skirt' that lengths just above his kneecaps, a strap around the top of it which wraps around the skirt AND his haori. This same strap is where two pouches, on each sides of his hips, are. One is a kunai holster, one is a senbon pouch. One is a Shuriken and Shard pouch, the other is a variables pouch which is the largest one. Under the skirt, he wears some tight pants that run down to his ankles, where he wears simple shinobi boots for males. Likes ☣ Painting ☣ Being alone ☣ Relaxing ☣ Watching the clouds ☣ Nighttime ☣ Drawing ☣ Artwork/Art ☣ Meat as in food ☣ Amusement/Entertaining scenes ☣ Giving people hell ☣ Writing ☣ Being in air/Above the ground Dislikes ☣ People ☣ Being social ☣ people who ask him about his feelings or opinions ☣ Being questioned on his art work ☣ Those who look over his shoulder ☣ Direct contact ☣ Fighting ☣ Loud disturbances ☣ Bothersome/Loud people ☣ Crowds ☣ Being scolded ☣ Others' feelings The Tale of Hachiko Nara Work in Progress Category:Male